Jeff
Jeff, znany jako Jeff Cyborg(ang. Jeff the Cyborg) lub Robo-Jeff, dawniej znany jako Jeff Zabójca(ang. Jeff the Killer)' '- jeden z bohaterów sezonu 12. Ferajny Cypriana. Jego imię oraz pochodzenie jest zaczerpnięte z popularnej creepypasty. Biografia Niewiele wiadomo o jego najmłodszych latach, lecz wiadomo, że w pewnym momencie odkryto u niego postępującą chorobę psychiczną, nieznaną dotąd ludziom, powodującą utratę poczytalności, a ostatecznie pierwotnej osobowości. Efektem ubocznym był też zanik pigmentu na skórze. W wieku około 15 lat Jeff uciekł z domu. Okaleczył również swoje wargi oraz powieki. W obdartych ubraniach błąkał się z poplamionym od krwi nożem po rodzinnym mieście. Odtąd przyległ do niego przydomek Jeff Zabójca, mimo że nikt tak naprawdę nie widział go mordującego ani krzywdzącego kogokolwiek. Pewnego dnia zakradł się przez okno do mieszkania pewnego chłopaka. Tam niemal śmiertelnie go wystraszył, a ojciec "ofiary" zadzwonił na policję. Jeff zdołał jednak uciec. Jednakże przyjaciele wystraszonego chłopaka znaleźli Jeffa i zagonili go w ruiny starej kamienicy. Tam prawie go zabili zrzucając na niego gruz i łamiąc mu większość kości. Jego schorowany mózg jednak nie uległ większym uszkodzeniom. Jeff nie był potem poszukiwany, a jego osoba została owiana legendą - jednogłośnie uznano, że Jeff Zabójca nigdy tak naprawdę nie istniał (niedoszli zabójcy Jeffa też wypierali się, że go widzieli), a lokalne gazety napisały tylko krótki artykuł wyjaśniający fenomen oraz kult Jeffa. Minął około tydzień. Pewien naukowiec - Evereth Bronson - dowiedział się podczas przeglądu starych gazet o pewnym "mordującym nastolatku o wiecznym uśmiechu i szeroko otwartych oczach". Evereth był tak naprawdę początkującym kryminalistą i potrzebował kogoś, kto, po jak najmniejszej cenie, będzie likwidował dla niego ludzi. Zdesperowany wyruszył na poszukiwania Jeffa. Dowiedział się od kilku ludzi, którzy jednak wierzyli w istnienie Jeffa, gdzie ostatni raz był widziany. Tam przekopał trochę gruzu i znalazł pół żywego, wycieńczonego i połamanego chłopaka. Był nieprzytomny, wydawał tylko jakieś niezrozumiałe dźwięki. Evereth zabrał go do swojego laboratorium i rozpoczął proces "rewitalizacji". W dwie godziny naukowiec przywrócił Jeffa do dawnej sprawności, a nawet jeszcze lepszej. Oprócz wspomagania fizycznego, Evereth wyleczył nastolatkowi mózg - pozbył się uszkodzonej partii mózgu i zastąpił ją bioniczną protezą, pozbywając się na zawsze choroby psychicznej; naukowiec zregenerował jego rozcięte wargi, a także wstawił cybernetyczne implanty w uszkodzone powieki. Niedługo po całkowitej kuracji Jeff obudził się, a Bronson powitał go słowami: Jeff, jesteś tu? ''(ang. ''Jeff, are you there?) Nastolatek ocknął się i przypomniał sobie wszystkie ostatnie incydenty, które pamiętał. Lecz teraz myślał już "innym" mózgiem - umysłem człowieka zdrowego. Evereth wyjaśnił Jeffowi (ale przemilczając wiele rzeczy) dlaczego dostał drugą szansę. Nastolatek go wysłuchał, lecz zaczął analizować - nie był już tym samym człowiekiem z prymitywnymi instynktami. Co więcej nigdy nie był prawdziwym mordercą, dlatego właśnie chłopak wątpił. Jednakże Jeff się pierwotnie zgodził, gdyż był wdzięczny za "wskrzeszenie". Naukowiec wyposażył go w broń oraz wysłał na pierwszą misję - kradzież nowoczesnych instalacji cybernetycznych. Chłopak wyruszył, jednak początkowo zatrzymał się na dachu wieżowca, by przemyśleć swoją decyzję. Po chwili namysłu ostatecznie wyszedł w miasto. Zaczął ostrzegać mieszkańców, że nie mają się wtrącać, a nic się nie stanie, lecz nie był on pewny swoich działań i głosił postulaty bardzo niepewnie. Podczas wielu chwil zwątpienia do Jeffa dotarła Ferajna Cypriana. Grupa chciała go spacyfikować, lecz Cyprian swoją wszechwiedzą dostrzegł prawdziwą naturę i zakazał dalszych akcji. Polecił Grupie uspokoić mieszkańców, a sam poleciał za Jeffem, by wyjaśnić sytuację. Jeff na początku się bał, ale Cyprian go uspokoił i spokojnie z nim porozmawiał. Wyjaśnił mu prawdziwe zamiary złego naukowca oraz uświadomił mu jakie pojęcie ludzie mają o osobie Jeffa. Ostatecznie, już zrehabilitowany, nastolatek wyruszył z Ferajną do Bronsona, by dać mu do zrozumienia jaki błąd popełnił. Ferajna wypędziła Everetha z jego laboratorium, a ten przyrzekł, że jeszcze go popamiętają. Po całej akcji Ferajna zaproponowała Jeffowi członkostwo w Grupie. Chłopak się zgodził i od tej pory sytuacja życiowa nastolatka ustabilizowała się oraz mógł być wreszcie zdrowy psychicznie i przede wszystkim szczęśliwy. Dalsze życie oraz relacje Gdy Jeff nie bierze udziału w misjach, w zasadzie trzyma się na uboczu. Podczas wypraw jest aktywnym członkiem i znakomitym wojownikiem. Najczęściej rozmawia z Cyprianem, jako że to on wskazał mu jego drogę. Z resztą członków utrzymuje dobre relacje. Z członkami Złego Stowarzyszenia nie utrzymuje tak luźnych relacji jak reszta drużyny. Nie przepada najbardziej za His-Bisem, lecz dostatecznie rozumie się z Voice-Boxem, który przecież nie jest do końca zły. Stoczył personalną walkę z Biostrainem, który był dosyć przejęty siłą Jeffa. Moce i umiejętności Jeff nie posiada genetycznych zdolności, lecz przez cybernetyczne usprawnienia jest zdolny do wielu nadludzkich rzeczy. Większość jego kości jest metalowa w związku ze złamaniami. * Wzmocniona siła '- Poprzez implanty Jeff jest w stanie podnieść na pewno do 1 tony włącznie. Evereth nie badał pełnej siły Jeffa, dlatego nie wiadomo czy jest w stanie udźwignąć więcej. * '''Wzmocniona zręczność '- Jeff jest bardzo zręczny i ma doskonałą kondycję, która wielokrotnie przekracza ludzkie możliwości. Potrafi np. skoczyć na wieżowiec bez najmniejszego problemu. * 'Wzmocniona odporność '- Jeff jest bardzo odporny fizycznie (psychicznie również). Bez problemu może przelecieć przez ściany lub szkło i wyjść z tego bez szwanku. W wyniku modyfikacji kości, nie są zdolne do złamania. * 'Wzmocnione zmysły - '''Evereth wzmocnił cybernetycznie zmysły Jeffa. W szczególności oczy - zarówno je same jak i powieki. Obecnie Jeff ma bardzo dobry wzrok, potrafi zobaczyć rzeczy oddalone od niego nawet o 2 kilometry. * '''Ulepszony mózg '- Bronson zastąpił uszkodzone partie mózgu Jeffa cybernetycznymi. Dlatego nastolatek nie jest już chory oraz jego umysł jest o wiele bardziej sprawny niż umysł przeciętnego człowieka. * 'Metalowe kości '- Evereth wymienił kości Jeffa na metalowe - zrobione z lekkiego, specjalnie dobranego, nieinwazyjnego stopu. Dlatego właśnie nie są zdolne do złamań, czy uszkodzeń. * 'Ortezy '- Oprócz wewnętrznych usprawnień Jeff posiada jeszcze zdejmowane ortezy stabilizujące oraz rehabilitujące. Wyposażone są one m.in. w: ** 'Linki z hakami '- Dzięki nim może dostać się na większość wysokich obiektów. ** 'Rzutki '- broń na wzór shurikenów. ** '''Noże i małe kosy ** Inne przydatne miniaturowe przedmioty * 'Autokorekta pigmentacji '- Jeff miał uszkodzoną przez chorobę pigmentację skóry. Evereth wbudował Jeffowi funkcję korekcji jego koloru skóry. Obecnie Jeff posiada jasną, przeciętną cerę. Wygląd Przed rekonwalescencją Jeff miał bardzo biały odcień skóry, podkrążone ciemne oczy z uszkodzonymi powiekami. Jego usta były pocięte. Nosił obdarte ubrania - szarą bluzkę i ciemnozielone dresy. Nie miał butów. Po uzdrowieniu przez Everetha Jeff nosił T-shirt (z lekko rozdartymi rękawami) z literami JC ''- ''Jeff Cyborg, ciemne spodnie oraz brązowe buty. Jeff był też przepasany różnego rodzaju bronią. Na jego kończynach widoczne były orteza. Dookoła jego oczu były widoczne srebrne wstawki, a białka jego oczy zrobiły jasnoniebieskie od cybernetycznych wzmocnień. Jeff skorygował też swoją pigmentację skóry i odtąd ma jasną, przeciętna cerę. Po odejściu od Everetha i dołączeniu do Ferajny Jeff nosi tę samą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, lecz zmienił spodnie na czerwone. Pozostał przy brązowych butach. Nie nosi już przy sobie dodatkowych broni, a jego ortezy cały czas są widoczne. Oczy nadal są otoczone jasnosrebrnymi wstawkami, a białka oczu mają wciąż niebieskawy odcień. Ciekawostki * W przeciwieństwie do swojego pierwowzoru Jeff nigdy nie popełnił żadnego morderstwa, a jego przydomek pochodził od jego poplamionego krwią noża. * Historia o tej wersji Jeffa powstała od wypowiedzenia zdania: ''Jeff, are you there? ''przez twórcę postaci. * Jeff potrafi porozumiewać się w trzech językach: polskim, angielskim i hiszpańskim. Nie wiadomo jednak skąd nauczył się tego ostatniego.